Wakashu
by Hessefan
Summary: Contrario a lo que Shinpachi pensaba, él era quién más lo valoraba. Arqueó una ceja, preguntándose qué diantres estaba pasando allí. El demonio que Gin no quería excitar, estaba despertando de su letargo. —¿M-Me ayudarías, Gin-san? —. Se preguntaba hasta dónde sería capaz de llegar, hasta qué punto estaría dispuesto a comprometerse. Al final tenía razón: era un niño todavía. *Bl*.


**Wakashu**

_Hessefan_

* * *

**Disclaimer**: No, Gintama no es de mi autoría. ¿Qué? ¿Creyeron que sí? Todo de Sorachi-sempai.

**Prompt**: 013. Lo que tu gesto da [Fandom Insano]. 10pairings.

**Extensión**: 5645 palabras.

**Notas**: Dejo parte del glosario que está en el fic "Hazlo bien…", porque en este toco el tema del "Shûdo" más de cerca que en el otro, si quieren más datos al respecto, en el otro glosario hay otros términos que no coloco aquí porque no vienen al caso :P

* * *

**Glosario**: Esta información es extraída del libro **El gran espejo del amor entre hombres** (_Nanshoku akagami_), escrito en el año 1687 por Ihara Saikaku, un escritor japonés del siglo XVII que describía, en relatos cortos, las relaciones amorosas homosexuales entre los samuráis.

**Wakashudo**: Abreviado a "_shudo_", el camino del amor por los hombres.

**Wakashu**: jóvenes que ofrecían su cuerpo, su amor, su fidelidad y su lealtad hacia un samurái más experimentado y, por ende, de más edad. Eran considerados _wakashu_ hasta los 19 años de edad, luego eran sometidos a una ceremonia de presentación en sociedad en la que se le otorgaba el estatus de adulto y podía, a su vez, tener un _wakashu_ y ejercer el papel de _nenja_.

**Nenja**: amante adulto; debía proveer apoyo social, respaldo emocional y un modelo de masculinidad para el muchacho (_wakashu_). Era el samurái de más edad, así que debía ser un ejemplo a seguir.

**Shôjin zuki**: conocedores de muchachos. Se interesaban por ellos, pero no exclusivamente. Podían estar casados e incluso mantener relaciones con mujeres.

* * *

Conocía lo suficiente a Shinpachi como para darse cuenta de que algo lo inquietaba. Había estado toda la mañana en su casa pese a que no tenían ningún trabajo, sentado en el mismo lugar y sosteniendo la taza, cuyo té estaba intacto y frío. Tenía esa expresión en el rostro, casi absorta, como si estuviera pensando con seriedad sobre algún asunto de suma importancia.

Así que le dio el día libre a Kagura y el permiso para gastar un poco de dinero en _sukonbu_. Una miseria, pero para ella era suficiente, más tomando en cuenta que nunca le pagaba el sueldo. La verdad es que era un día radiante de primavera como para pasárselo encerrado en una casa que olía a Gin-chan.

A Shinpachi no parecía molestarle que la casa oliese a él.

Se sentó en el sillón frente al chico, hurgándose la nariz. Sabía que Kagura no tardaría en volver a la hora del almuerzo, arrastrada por el hambre, así que más le valía generar la situación cuánto antes.

—Bien, ya estamos solos, ¿vas a decirme qué te pasa?

Shinpachi lo miró, como si recién reparase en que no estaba solo. Arqueó las cejas, preguntándose algo que tenía una evidente respuesta. Carecía de sentido dilatar más el asunto, Gin se había dado cuenta de que si estaba allí, quieto como un mimo en la plaza, era por algo en especial.

—¿Qué te hace pensar qué me pasa algo? —De todos modos, prefirió disimular. Bebió el té, sin importarle que estuviera frío.

—Estás sentado ahí desde que llegaste con cara de estar en coma farmacológico —se sacó el dedo de la nariz alzando las cejas—, y comienzo a darme cuenta de que es tu cara habitual en estas últimas semanas.

Shinpachi frunció el ceño antes de arrojarle la taza de plástico. El contenido salpicó un poco a su intento frustrado de jefe. Gin había inclinado la cabeza para que el objeto siguiera su trayectoria hasta golpear la pared.

Lucía imperturbable, sereno. Daba esa confianza que solo Gin sabía inspirar de manera natural, al menos para con él… pero no, no iba a dar el brazo a torcer. Shinpachi también tenía su orgullo de samurái.

—Bah —suspiró apoyando los brazos sobre el respaldo del sillón y mirando hacia la ventana por donde se veía la casa de Hedoro, el balcón estaba repleto de hermosas flores—, supongo que me lo dirás cuando estés listo. —Se moría de curiosidad, pero tampoco iba a presionarlo—Solo que… pronto será la hora del almuerzo —dijo, en referencia a Kagura—, por cierto, ¿qué vas a cocinar?

—Hoy te toca a ti —se puso de pie para tomar la taza que él mismo había arrojado y dejarla en la pileta.

—Te lo cambio por mañana.

—Ya me lo cambiaste —murmuró de mal humor, sin saber a qué se debía puntualmente su descontento—, ayer por mañana.

—Bueno, te lo cambio por pasado mañana, entonces.

Shinpachi suspiró, ¿por qué Gin tenía que ser tan vago? Lo mejor sería ir hasta la cocina y ver qué había en el refrigerador para empezar a hacer el almuerzo. No dejaba de reprocharse y decirse que ese karma, con nombre y apellido, era su culpa, por acceder siempre. Era como alimentar más una vagancia que ya de por sí era crónica en el mayor.

Pero no pudo seguir caminando, porque desde el sillón Gintoki le aferró la muñeca y lo miró con intensidad. Sabía lo que era ser adolescente, y le preocupaba ese atípico encerramiento en el chico. Últimamente más de lo normal, común o esperado, de su parte.

Como también sabía que había una chica nueva en su vida y que ese encerramiento se debía a su culpa. ¿Culpa de quién? Gin no se la echaba a la muchacha en cuestión. Comprendía que era suya, por no haber sabido comportarse como un amigo cuando supo de ella.

La había conocido en un recital de Otsuu-chan, y fue por eso que Gintoki había llegado a la rápida conclusión de que, lo que buscaba en realidad, era el puesto de sargento o un lugar privilegiado en el que era el más importante y principal -además de oficial- fans club de Terakado Otsuu. Y se había equivocado con terrible tino en su predicción; la chica no se había acercado a Shinpachi solo por interés, porque hasta la fecha jamás le había reclamado un lugar.

En San Valentín le había regalado un chocolate, y por eso Gintoki había llegado a la rápida conclusión de que no era otra cosa más que lástima. Una chica tan bonita como ella -porque lo era, eso nunca lo negó- debía tener cien candidatos a quienes mandar chocolates. Shinpachi en ese entonces se había molestado. Sabía que era poca cosa para ella, pero que Gin se lo dijera tan abiertamente… había dolido. Muy profundo en el ego. Debería estar acostumbrado a los palazos de él, pero en esa ocasión lo había mellado de una forma que no lograba comprender.

En el día blanco, Shinpachi le devolvió el gesto a la chica, y por eso Gintoki había llegado a la rápida conclusión de que esos dos acabarían enrollados. Como buen amigo que _no_ era, le aconsejó que tuviera cuidado, recordándole lo que había pasado con Eromesu. Desde entonces, Shinpachi dejó de hablar con él sobre ella, dejó de contarle lo que hacían o dejaban de hacer.

La situación se le hacía desesperante a Gintoki, porque _necesitaba_ saber cómo le iba con ella. Al principio, se decía que por puro interés amistoso; porque un amigo se preocupa naturalmente por el otro.

Por esa razón sabía que lo que Shinpachi tenía guardado era algo que tenía que ver con la chica en cuestión, y que si no se lo decía era porque ya no quería escucharlo despotricando o tirándole indirectas sobre lo improbable que era que una muchacha de ese talante pudiera darle cabida a alguien como él.

En su momento buscó la manera de explicarle que no se trataba de eso, pero no insistió demasiado, tal vez porque se había sentido un poco ofendido con Shinpachi. Si eran amigos, se suponía que eso debía entenderlo sin necesidad de que él se lo dijera.

Fue después de que Shinpachi hubiera tenido su primera cita oficial con ella, que Gin se preguntó qué diantres le pasaba para ser _él_ quien se comportase como un auténtico adolescente. No le costó demasiado llegar a la respuesta; luego de unas cuantas copas encima y una esclarecedora conversación con el Madao número uno de todo Kabuki, se dio cuenta de que a veces era demasiado sobreprotector con los chicos.

Una cosa era proteger lo que él consideraba importante, velar por Kagura y Shinpachi, cuidar de que nadie los lastimase, pero una muy distinta era intervenir en sus vidas cual madre. No era nadie para ellos, al menos no nadie trascendental. Cada uno debía vivir su vida como mejor le parecía.

Que Shinpachi conociese mil bellezas que le rompiesen mil veces el corazón, en mil pedazos y de mil formas distintas. Era el camino que él hubiera escogido y en ese caso estaría bien. Su lugar como amigo era aceptarlo. Porque a fin de cuentas a golpes se hacen los hombres.

Cuando volvió, tres días después de haberse ido, estaba demasiado borracho como para entender el enojo de los otros dos. No era la primera vez que desaparecía por días, ni sería la última en que quizás lo hiciera por semanas o meses.

Y mientras Shinpachi le ayudaba a llegar al baño para poder vomitar, escuchándole hablar y soltando palabras duras de regaño, Gin se dijo a sí mismo que había llegado a un nivel de patetismo difícil de sortear, pero ¿qué más daba? Con seguridad volvería a caer, una y otra vez, porque no conocía otra forma de evadirse de la realidad circundante.

Le daba inmensa rabia haberse emborrachado hasta ese punto, con el único fin de anestesiarse un poco y dejar de pensar en idioteces, para que, irónicamente, en ese estado se diera cuenta de lo que _no_ había querido ver hasta la fecha.

Porque Shinpachi lo había acostado en su futon y se había encargado de lavarlo para que no apestase a vómito, sin tener ninguna obligación o necesidad.

Y en ese momento se dio cuenta…

Se dio cuenta de lo mucho que le gustaba que Shinpachi lo cuidase, de lo mucho que le gustaba que Shinpachi lo retase, de lo mucho que le gustaba, egoístamente, reparar en que Shinpachi estaba preocupado por él.

No había tenido, nunca, a nadie como a ellos dos. Kagura, a su manera, le ayudaba a darse cuenta de que sin ellos estaría perdido. Y se preguntaba cómo, cómo diantres había hecho hasta entonces para sobrevivir. Cómo se las había ingeniado, cuando aún no los conocía, para _vivir_.

_Otose-san…_

Y la cadena empezaba a formarse, hasta llegar a Shinpachi de nuevo y volver a comenzar. Había mucha gente a su alrededor, había muchas cosas que quería proteger, y cada vez eran más. Y también había muchas emociones dando vueltas en él, que no sabía expresarlas. No podía, al menos no de manera verbal.

Esa noche de borrachera intentó decirle muchas cosas a Shinpachi con tan solo una sonrisa. Nunca supo si el mensaje había llegado, pero el chico se le había quedado mirando con atención antes de susurrar un "_duérmete_".

Y en el presente, sosteniéndole la muñeca para evitar que volviera a escaparse, seguía diciéndose lo mismo: que Shinpachi era un niño todavía, que era muy inmaduro, que le faltaba vivir la vida y que, él, Gintoki Sakata, era un idiota. El idiota más grande de todos los tiempos.

—Lo siento, Shinpachi —le soltó la muñeca y se pasó la mano por el pelo, confundido—, sabes que no soy bueno con las palabras.

Se dio cuenta de que Gin quería decirle algo importante, pero que no podía. Así que se armó de paciencia y se sentó a su lado, para jugar a ese juego que solían jugar de vez en cuando. Las adivinanzas.

Él leía en las sonrisas, en la mirada y en los gestos del mayor, lo que quería decirle en verdad; pero estaba cansado de que fuera siempre así con él.

—A veces… no te entiendo, Gin-san —se quejó, porque debía reconocer que su fuerte no era la adivinación, y odiaba los malos entendidos que siempre genera el andar descifrando a los demás.

—¿Qué tal te va con…? —Simuló pensar en el nombre de ella—¿Cómo era que se llamaba?

—Aiko —suspiró, poniéndose de pie y dándole a entender con el gesto que no pensaba quedarse ahí a recibir golpes a su persona.

—Cierto que tenía nombre de travesti.

Eso fue suficiente para que la gota colmase el vaso, y Gin sabía que Shinpachi era de los que no necesitaban de mucho para explotar. No buscaba provocarlo adrede, es que le nacía de manera natural decir lo que no debía decir, mientras se escarbaba la nariz.

—¡¿Qué te pasa, infeliz?!

Sin embargo Gin logró mucho más que solo arrastrarlo al borde de la crisis de nervios en la que el chico vivía. Consiguió que Shinpachi también abriese la boca, sincerándose de una vez.

—¡Desde que empecé a salir con ella, tú no dejas de comportarte como un idiota! ¡¿Puedo saber qué te ocurre?! —preguntó, fuera de sí—¡¿No te parece que estás grande para sentir envidia o celos?! ¡Ve a Yoshiwara y búscate una novia, pero a mí déjame en paz!

Gin sonrió, logrando que esa mueca lo enfureciera más.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que puedo sentir envidia o celos? ¡Ey! ¡Tengo más _polvos_ de los que tú tendrás en toda tu vida!

Shinpachi apretó los puños tratando de contenerse, y bajó la vista al suelo. Por el gesto Gin se dio cuenta de que había llegado la hora de conciliarse con las palabras, si no quería echarlo a perder del todo.

—No te entiendo, Gin-san —repitió, parecía al borde de las lágrimas, detalle que lo enmudeció.

En ese punto Shinpachi pensó, con fútil alivio, que al fin le había quitado esa expresión socarrona en el rostro.

—De verdad no entiendo por qué te empecinas en hacerme sentir siempre tan poca cosa… no hace falta que te esfuerces, suelo sentirme así la mayor parte del tiempo—caminó hasta la puerta—, será mejor que me vaya a casa.

—Ey… —se puso de pie.

—Será mejor, de hecho, que renuncie —se corrigió.

—¿No te parece que estás exagerando? —lo tomó de un brazo, y como el chico intentó zafarse con violencia, él fue más impetuoso y lo arrastró de nuevo hasta la sala para sentarlo en el sillón.

La mirada de Gin volvía a ser intensa, le hizo tragar saliva y contraer los músculos. De golpe, toda la furia se le había ido del cuerpo, dando paso a una extraña sensación, que no era miedo con exactitud, pero se le parecía bastante.

—¿Es tan difícil de entender? De verdad, ¿tan difícil es? —Preguntó, frunciendo el ceño y elevando un poco la voz—No sé qué te resulta tan difícil de entender. Es lógico, creo —caviló, mirándolo desde arriba, pero al ver la expresión en la cara del chico, logró tranquilizarse y hacer su voz más amena—¿Tan raro te resulta el que no quiera que ninguna chica te lastime? —exhaló el aire, odiaba tener que hablar del tema—Hay que ser realistas, Shinpachi —se sentó en el sillón, a su lado—, las personas somos superficiales, vemos primero el exterior y juzgamos en base a eso —chistó, cruzando las piernas y los brazos—, la gente se queda con lo que ve, y me molesta… —silenció por un breve momento—que las chicas se te acerquen sin primero conocerte.

—Sigo sin entender —se ajustó los lentes, tratando de interpretarlo, pero por más intentos que hacía, no lo conseguía, Gin se había convertido en un complejo acertijo.

—Nosotros sabemos quién eres, te valoramos… —asintió—Al menos los que te conocemos —aclaró, pero refiriéndose a sí mismo—, ¿no te parece sospechoso que una chica que apenas te conoce quiera algo contigo?

—Ya sé que no soy atractivo, gracias de nuevo por hacerme sentir poca cosa.

—Y tienes el complejo del patito feo —arqueó las cejas—, cuando no eres feo —sonrió con una mueca algo bribona—. Al contrario, pero seamos realistas, eres un desastre con las mujeres.

—¡Mira quién habla! —atajó el golpe, devolviéndoselo.

—Pero sé que… es parte de crecer —continuó, interrumpiendo la previsible queja en camino—, que es inevitable que la gente te lastime, que no siempre voy a poder estar cerca de ti para evitar que te hagan daño. Que hay dolores que no podré, jamás, evitártelos… —susurró—pero eso no quiere decir que…

Shinpachi se serenó al oír aquellas palabras que sonaban tan francas; sabía que Gin lo estaba siendo. De repente, era él quien comenzaba a sentirse idiota y egoísta. ¿Cómo no había entendido los sentimientos de Gin? Se suponía que eran amigos, que se conocían lo necesario como para dar por hecho esas clases de emociones.

—Gin-san…

—De todos modos —continuó, apoyando la espalda contra el respaldar del sillón—, aunque sepa que es inevitable y que es parte de crecer… no puedo evitar sentirme así —lo miró arqueando las cejas, su intento de sincerarse había sido una auténtica sopa de palabras—. Por eso: lo siento —finalizó con energía—; pero no me gusta que te lastimen o te usen. Perdón si eso te molestó. Tenía miedo de que ella…

Shinpachi miró al frente, preguntándose de qué manera podía enmendar su propia idiotez, quería pedirle perdón, más allá de saber que Gin no esperaba nada de eso; ni tampoco que le diera las gracias por quererlo y preocuparse así.

Tan absorto estaba, tan inmerso en ese extraño remolino de sensaciones, que no se dio cuenta de la cercanía. Apenas reparó en lo que Gin había hecho, varios segundos después de ocurrido.

—¿Gin-san? ¿Qué…? —lo miró con estupor, mientras se tocaba por un efímero instante la mejilla en la que Gin le había dejado un ruidoso beso.

Y el imbécil para colmo le sonreía con picardía, como el niño grande que era, después de haber hecho esa travesura.

No tenía motivos para enrojecerse, pero lo hizo, porque el beso había sido demasiado personal, demasiado desubicado y hasta perverso. Viniendo de Gin-san cualquier gesto de ese estilo era siniestro.

Ante el mohín que le regalaba, quien en teoría era el adulto humedeció la punta del dedo índice y la metió en la oreja del chico.

—¡Eso es un asco, Gin-san! —Ahora entendía de quién había aprendido Kagura eso que llamaba "tortura húmeda".

Un dedo húmedo en la oreja era con franqueza una sensación horrible.

—Pachi, eres un niño —dijo, al ver que de mal en peor se ponía más rojo todavía, como si el acto de meterle un dedo húmedo dentro de la oreja tuviera alguna connotación sexual.

—No soy un niño —se quejó tapándose la oreja—, para tu información, Aiko y yo… —silenció, porque de inmediato el ambiente había cambiado de manera abrupta.

Gin volvía a ponerse serio y a mirarlo de esa manera tan penetrante que le hacía temblar todo por dentro.

—No me digas que tú y Aiko… —fingió una sonrisa, mientras Shinpachi se ajustaba los lentes y corría la cara con brusquedad.

¡Era eso!… Era de eso sobre lo que Shinpachi había querido hablar durante toda la mañana, ¿verdad? Debía tratarse de algo así.

—Todavía no pasó nada —aclaró, nervioso. No se atrevía a mirarlo a la cara.

Debía reconocer que, aunque Gin-san fuera un desastre en el terreno amoroso, tenía más experiencia que él. Por otra parte, se sentía en confianza y creía que podría llegar a hablar de esos temas con él, si el idiota se ponía serio

—… la idea es que pase, pero…

No pudo seguir hablando, Gin se había puesto de pie para irse a la cocina, dejándolo solo y con las palabras en la boca. ¿Qué demonios le pasaba? Después de lo mucho que le había costado tragarse la vergüenza para soltar la lengua y hablar de ello, Gin daba la media vuelta y lo abandonaba.

Lo siguió hasta la cocina, viendo como abría el refrigerador para sacar el cartón de leche. Le habló a su espalda, porque en apariencias Gin estaba muy concentrado en buscar lo necesario para empezar a hacer el almuerzo.

—¿Me estás escuchando? —Le reprochó—¿Qué opinas? ¿Es demasiado llevarla a un sitio como ese si todavía no…? —se ajustó los lentes, esperando por el consejo del otro.

Gin lo miró con reserva y elevó un dedo como si estuviera a punto de soltar una verdad importante. Shinpachi esperó expectante, pero a cambio recibió un sonoro eructo y una mirada de absoluta indiferencia.

Negó con la cabeza, resignándose con él.

—Eso es lo que opino.

—Francamente eres… —dio la vuelta para irse hasta la sala, pero solo llegó hasta el pasillo—un idiota —. Y despotricó contra sí mismo—: no sé, realmente, para qué me molesto en hablar de esto contigo, si te conozco y sé que eres un desastre, nunca tuviste una relación seria. De verdad, ¿qué me hizo pensar que…? —dejó de hablar, porque se daba cuenta de que Gin no le estaba prestando atención y que, además, no era la primera vez que se lo decía.

—Shinpachi —llamó su atención antes de que desapareciera de su rango visual—¿estás enamorado de ella? —Arqueó las cejas, sonriendo con ternura—¿O solo quieres una funda para tu katana?

Bien, para las guasadas a las que estaba acostumbrado oírle a diario, había sido delicado al mencionar el asunto.

—Pues… —pareció meditarlo, la distancia entre ambos era considerable, aunque la puerta estaba abierta, parecían estar en dos universos, no solo en dos habitaciones diferentes.

—Si lo que quieres es _mojarla_, llévala a pasear y luego, frente a la puerta de un hotel, di algo como "oh, estoy cansado y necesito un baño, ¿tú no?". Ahora, si ella te interesa, deja que las cosas ocurran naturalmente, sin forzar nada…

—Oh —murmuró, pestañeando, Gin había dicho por fin algo sensato. Lo primero en todo el día.

—Cuando quieres a alguien, no lo fuerzas a quererte, simplemente lidias contigo mismo —comenzó a cortar la verdura, con desazón y aburrimiento.

—¿Lidiar con…?

—Con tus propias emociones —asintió—, con lo que quieres, con tus ansiedades y miedos —explicó al ver que no lo entendía.

—Creo que… comprendo —asintió, concluyendo—: bien, dejaré que todo fluya.

—Exactamente —exclamó tomando la botella de vino con la que pensaba cocinar.

—Gin-san… es apenas mediodía —le reprochó al verlo bebiendo del pico.

El adulto sonrió, pensando otra vez en que no merecía nada de eso. En que no merecía la preocupación y el regaño del menor. Era un desastre, Shinpachi siempre tenía razón al respecto.

A media tarde estaba lo suficientemente borracho como para declinar una oferta de trabajo, Kagura quería dormir una siesta y Shinpachi tenía una cita con Aiko, pero Gin seguía bebiendo y Shinpachi no podía dejar de mirarlo, atento a cada trago, a cada botella vacía que le hacía compañía a las demás. Gin no era de beber así, al menos no en casa. Gustaba de beber de noche, afuera y a veces en compañía de alguien, pero casi nunca solo.

Cuando Gin-san necesitaba estarlo, es decir, necesitaba de la soledad para aclarar sus ideas y emociones, desaparecía por un tiempo, para volver ebrio o con resaca; pero no acostumbraba a dar ese espectáculo ante ellos.

Supo cómo acabaría el día: siendo otra vez el cuidador del adulto, con seguridad lo ayudaría a llegar al baño y lo acostaría en el futon, para quitarle la ropa y obligarle a dormir, bregando con él en el proceso. Dicho y hecho, cargó con Gin cuando el sol apenas se estaba ocultando.

El mismo ritual de siempre: le quitó los zapatos, le desabrochó el cinturón e intentó desprenderle la yukata, pero Gin lo había aferrado con fuerza de los brazos para jalar de él y tumbarlo sobre su cuerpo.

Le parecía injusto, muy injusto que ella se quedara con todo y que a él no le quedara nada. ¡Él era quién mejor conocía a Shinpachi! y, contrario a lo que este pensaba, era quién más lo valoraba.

—Gin-san —murmuró con desconcierto, porque aunque fuera inmaduro en aspectos muy concretos, no era idiota.

¿Iba a besarlo? Gin había acercado el rostro como si pretendiera hacerlo, pero no… no lo hizo.

Sonrió y cerró los ojos, quedándose dormido. Para cuando despertó era de noche y necesitaba un trago, estar un rato con un amigo y compartir las penas.

Cuando Hasegawa lo vio llegar, se hizo a un lado en la banqueta para cederle un lugar. El muchacho lucía fatal.

—¿Vienes a seguir tomando… con resaca? —No era su padre para regañarlo, pero el sermón nació igual.

Gintoki dijo algo que se pareció más un gruñido que a una respuesta. Las palabras no nacían, pero ellos dos estaban acostumbrados al silencio, a hablar sin hablar. Le preguntó por su esposa y Taizo habló de Hatsu hasta que se cansó. Fue su turno para preguntarle si había resuelto sus asuntos y Gintoki soltó lo que pensaba, desilusionado de sí mismo.

—Es un niño —su barbilla tocó la madera, arrastraba las palabras, que brotaban con profundo remordimiento—, es un niño —golpeó la madera con un puño—. Deberías haberle visto la cara que me puso cuando le dejé un beso en la mejilla —se incorporó, para gritar exasperado—¡en la mejilla, por Dios! —La poca gente que estaba embriagándose en el local prestó atención a él, mientras que Hasegawa apenas esbozó una sonrisa sin dejar de mirar al frente.

—Te meterás en problemas, es estupro.

—A la mierda con el estupro, la policía y la gorila que tiene por hermana —con el brazo barrió la barra para echar medio cuerpo sobre ella—, llevo meses conteniéndome y él viene hoy a decirme que la va a poner. ¡La va a poner! —volvió a gritar y la gente volvió a mirarlo.

De golpe silenció, porque se daba cuenta de que había hablado de más. Hasta esa noche jamás le había dicho a Taizo sobre Shinpachi, siempre le había dado a entender sobre "alguien", sin mencionar siquiera el género. ¿Qué más daba? Se sentía tan acabado, tan impotente, tan idiota, tan inmaduro; pero contrario a lo esperado, Hasegawa no lucía sorprendido -pese a estarlo- ni mucho menos asqueado.

—Espera —aconsejó, bebiendo de su vaso—. Espera, no te queda otra. Deja que tenga sus experiencias, deja que viva su vida, que ame y que sufra. Y algún día estará listo.

—¿Listo para qué? —Se incorporó—Solo… solo quiero cuidarlo, nada más, no pretendo casarme con él ni tener hijos o una casa y un perro —alzó los hombros y trató de tomar el nuevo vaso que el dependiente le servía, pero le erró, y ese detalle le hizo reparar en que estaba muy borracho—Si no hago algo pronto… la voy a cagar, bien cagada —se dijo a sí mismo.

—¿Temes hacer algo de lo que después puedas arrepentirte?

—Ey, no soy ningún violador —lo miró con mala cara, mientras bebía el vaso de un sorbo y pedía más—. Pero es evidente que he llegado a un punto en el que no sé cómo controlarme, de verdad siento que no puedo controlar mis emociones. Y él se está dando cuenta, ¡un beso en la mejilla, por el amor de Sorachi! —volvió a gritar, había querido darle mucho más que un beso en la mejilla, pero no se atrevió y, en el presente, se sentía tan imbécil por haber sucumbido apenas un poco.

—Yo siempre creí que Shinpachi-kun era gay.

—Yo también —reflexionaron profundamente los dos. Profundamente… o como pueden hacerlo dos borrachos.

—Y siempre creí que te gustaban las mujeres.

—Yo también —murmuró, al borde de las lágrimas. Hasegawa, en cambio, no pudo evitar reír.

—Las apariencias engañan, ¿verdad? —Le palmeó la espalda en señal de camaradería y giró en la banqueta para levantarse e irse—Nos vemos, Gin-chan… no sigas tomando, te hará mal.

El aludido levantó un brazo a modo de saludo y protesta, todo en uno, para dejarlo caer con desgana sobre la barra. Lo siguiente que tuvo fueron flashes, recuerdos difusos, fragmentos aislados. No entendía nada, pero recordaba a Shinpachi, la calle, la luna, el baño, su vómito, el agua en la piel.

Cuando despertó lo hizo en su propio cuarto, sobre el futon. No se preguntó cómo había llegado allí, pudo conjeturarlo cuando se levantó y vio a Shinpachi durmiendo en el sillón.

Tanto él como Kagura dormían, así que se dispuso a hacer el desayuno para los tres. Bebió un poco de leche, en un intento inútil por aliviar un poco su malestar.

Giró cuando sintió la presencia de alguien tras su espalda. Shinpachi lo miraba con esa expresión, mezcla de "eres patético" con un "ya no sé qué voy a hacer contigo", parecía el regaño implícito de un padre.

—¿Quieres? —extendió el cartón de leche, ofreciéndole.

Shinpachi lo tomó, pero no bebió y se limitó a mirar el cartón como si este pudiera hablarle. Gin lo estudió, notando como se ponía colorado mientras se animaba poco a poco a beber. No pudo evitar reír con cierta maldad.

—Oh, Shinpachi, parece que te robé un beso indirecto —se cruzó de brazos, apoyando la espalda contra el refrigerador.

—Idiota —el sonrojo se hizo más evidente—. ¿Para eso me convidaste? ¿Para burlarte de mí?

—¿Qué pasó ayer con la cita? ¿Qué tal te fue?

—No fui —dejó el cartón de mala manera sobre la mesada—, Hasegawa-san me cruzó en la calle y me pidió que te fuera a buscar…

—Oh —ahora entendía mejor lo que había pasado.

Lo que no entendía, era ese sonrojo cada vez más pronunciado en el chico.

—Si querías darme un beso, no necesitabas convidarme con leche.

Gin arqueó una ceja, preguntándose qué demonios estaba pasando allí.

—Si quieres decirme algo —continuó Shinpachi—, tan solo dilo. Si quieres hacer algo, tan solo hazlo; pero no te comportes como un idiota.

Trató de no mirarlo, porque Gin estaba vestido solo con el pantalón, el que no se había atrevido a quitarle la noche anterior por decoro, humillándolo con aquella vista.

—¿Qué demonios te dijo ese idiota? —preguntó, sospechando una innecesaria intervención de Madao-san.

—Nada, él no tiene que decirme nada para que me dé cuenta —mintió—, no soy un niño.

—Bien, entonces si no eres un niño —lo desafió, tomándole de la mano para arrastrarlo hasta su cuarto.

Una vez en él cerró la fusuma y empezó a desabrocharse con lentitud el cinturón, provocándolo sin necesidad y dándole tiempo a chillar, tal como esperaba que hiciera.

Si tan gallito era para soltarle toda esa perorata, que aceptase las consecuencias.

—¿Q-Qué haces, Gin-san? D-Déjame salir.

Aguantó la carcajada, porque Shinpachi parecía estar al borde de un ataque de nervios, lo podía ver temblar y pestañear con alteración.

—Todavía eres pequeño —lo había dicho en un murmullo, como si el detalle le doliese o le diera ternura.

¿Le molestaba? No, porque en verdad esa era una de las cosas que más le gustaban de Shinpachi. A riesgo de quedar como un pedófilo si lo decía en voz alta.

—Para algunas cosas yo seré un niño, pero para otras tú también eres un pendejo…

—Pachi —le llamó la atención, ignorando el insulto—, supongo que con Aiko ya… se han besado, ¿cierto?

—Sí, por supuesto —dio un ligero paso hacia atrás cuando el otro avanzó.

—¿Con… con lengua incluida?

—Gin-san —reprochó, eso era demasiado atrevimiento de su parte.

—Fue un beso… —lo tomó de los brazos—¿así? —Preguntó, forcejando apenas con él para poder acercarse a su rostro—¿cómo este? —Y le rozó los labios, dándole una tregua momentánea.

La diferencia de altura era considerable y Shinpachi tuvo que estirarse un poco, al mismo tiempo que su boca se entreabría titubeante para permitir la invasión. Y no, con Aiko ni siquiera habían llegado tan lejos, podía decir que ese era, en verdad, su primer beso. Al menos lo que uno llamaría un beso de adultos. Al final, Gin tenía razón: era un niño todavía.

Le costaba mucho tomar la iniciativa, pero Aiko nunca se había quejado de ello. Ella sabía que todo era lento con Shinpachi; la primera vez que le tomó de la mano, la primera vez que se atrevió a besarle en la mejilla, la primera vez que se animó a compartir un refresco... todo tomaba su debido tiempo.

Así como a Gin le gustaba eso de él, a Aiko también le agradaba ese lado en Shinpachi.

Pensó, mientras sentía como Gin lo apretaba contra su cuerpo haciéndole notar lo mucho que besarle le gustaba, que podía permitirle esa clase de privilegios a alguien que, por momentos, no parecía ser lo que en verdad era: un samurái al cual seguir.

—Eres un niño, Patsuan, pero si me lo permites… puedo ayudarte a que dejes de serlo.

El aludido abrió grande los ojos, sintiendo la erección del mayor en la pelvis y las manos de este, bajando con lentitud por la espalda. El demonio que Gin no quería excitar, estaba despertando de su letargo.

—¿M-Me ayudarías, Gin-san? —tuvo que reprimir un quejido cuando sintió la mordida en el cuello.

—Claro, ¿para qué están los amigos? —Silenció por un breve momento y lo miró con curiosidad.

Se preguntaba hasta dónde sería capaz de llegar Shinpachi, hasta qué punto estaría dispuesto a comprometerse. Dudó en preguntarlo, pero lo hizo a su manera.

—Por algo decidiste seguirme, ¿verdad?—de inmediato le sonrió con vileza—Verás lo muy feliz que podrás hacer a… ¿cómo era que se llamaba?

—Ya lo sabes —respondió con tono cansino, indiferente a ella en un momento tan crítico como ese.

Gin volvió a estudiarlo con la mirada, pero su sonrisa ya no era bribona; era cálida, firme y serena.

—¿Serás digno y obediente? —La pregunta había sido un ligero murmullo en el oído. Shinpachi, nervioso, asintió reiteradas veces. Cuando lo tomó entre los brazos, pudo sentirlo temblar— ¿Harás todo lo que te diga?

Asintió de nuevo, con la diferencia que en esa ocasión hundió el rostro contra el pecho desnudo de Gin, tratando de relajar los músculos. Demostrarle que ya no estaba tenso, era una manera indirecta de indicarle que estaba preparado y dispuesto a entregarse a él.

—S-Sí… juro, por mi honor de samurái que… seré fiel a tus _enseñanzas_.

Y ambos sabían que no hablaban de una fidelidad carnal y por ende trivial.

Luego de escuchar lo que pretendía, le palmeó una nalga con energía haciendo que el sonido retumbase en el cuarto y que además al chico le doliese. De alguna retorcida manera sentían que dicho gesto apasionado les había servido para sellar ese contrato simbólico de lealtad fraternal.

Sin más, Gin dio la vuelta abriendo la fusuma. Kagura no tardaría en despertar hambrienta, y la comida sobre el fuego se estaba quemando.

En ese momento entendió que Gin se estaba conteniendo. Que no era su fin asustarlo ni abrumarlo, que le estaba dando tiempo y que no le estaba reclamando un lugar en su vida, porque ya lo tenía. Ni tampoco le estaba exigiendo que lo dejase todo por él.

Por supuesto que en su naturaleza Gintoki pretendía tenerlo día y noche a su lado, pero él era así hasta con Kagura. Con la gente que más quería.

Shinpachi sonrió, porque se daba cuenta de que el cariño que se tenían era muy especial. Como el de un _nenja_ y un _wakashu_. Era cierto, había decidido seguirlo, con todo lo que eso implicase. Era el camino que había decidido recorrer. Esperaba que su hermana lo entendiese y lo aceptase.

* * *

**Fin**

* * *

**Cuando la diferencia de edad entre los samuráis es muy poca, Saikaku lo menciona en su libro como "Kyodai Keiyaku" (lealtad fraternal) que es cuando el nenja es el que ocupa el rol de amante y hermano mayor, y el wakashu el de protegido y hermano menor.**

**Y como Gin y Shinpachi son samuráis, tomen esto como un matrimonio XD Es decir, ser nenja y wakashu era algo que duraba para toda la vida e, incluso, más allá de la muerte.**

* * *

21 de noviembre de 2012

Merlo Sur, Buenos Aires, Argentina.


End file.
